epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesome Betterhero/Trix Rabbit vs Nesquik Bunny (Awesome Rap Battles)
Trix's signature rabbit raps against Nesquik's #1 bunny to see which rabbit is the better food mascot. Battle Nesquik Bunny This battle's gonna be a Quicky. I'm a tall drink of chocolate Pouring rhymes on this relentless kid-predating rabbit Go back in a magic hat, and take your football face with you Spitting out Vanilla Ice cold Nesquik rhymes to diss you I've got you surrounded. I'm the milk to your cereal You can't contain my tang, the real refreshing material I'll take my bunny ear fingers and snap both your knees With more substance than your thin fruit pieces, in only 100 calories Trix Rabbit Orangey orange, lemony yellow, berry blue! When I can't eat my Trix, there's only one thing to do! Take Bottle Caps for Brains here, and chew him up Cause he's a bigger ripoff than the seal of a Yoplait cup! Your verse was lacking. Guess "low fat" is more than just a flavor This lime green mean machine is gonna do you a favor And make Nestlé all messy. When I hop up to this fool He'll be pooping out a bowl's worth of his own Nesquik cereal Every bottle you hand out is a one-flavor lame fest My fruity swirls will be preferred after any simple taste test Nesquik Bunny I'm spilling raps out on you at Nesquik rates You've already submitted to me everywhere outside the States I'll smash you into enough powder for 38 whole servings Because silly rabbit, your schizophrenia's just unnerving Diverse crowds enjoy my classic flavors found under any bottle's lid But your thick skull can't even process the fact that Trix are for kids Here, take a drink. You should have some actual protein for once And your company's commercials show that you're General-ly a dunce Trix Rabbit You're in for a treat, cause there's more Tricks up my sleeve Fruity burst of flavor to bust open this beaver of a bunny My pleasant, delectable crunch is what all the kids need While Nesquik is probably just something you peed So jump back over to the Girl Scouts. You'll get no ceremony here You've stalked a woman, dude. Just thought I'd make that clear A tub of ice cream falls down between the two rabbits. They look at it confusedly. Blue Bunny jumps out of the tub, knocking the lid away. He then lands on the ice cream. Blue Bunny This arctic hare doesn't care about your morningtime slop I'll give you your just desserts! I'm the ice cream of the crop! He hops off the ice cream, and lands in front of Nesquik Bunny. Your dairy ain't scary, hairy! You want chocolate, you call me I'm going crazy like caramel and leaving you feeling salty! He hops over the ice cream, and lands in front of Trix Rabbit. Making others eat Blue Bunny tracks is simply my habit I'd go hang with Hugh Hefner if I wanted to see a white rabbit! He jumps back onto the ice cream. I keep it marshmallow crispy! I'm brownie bombing this scene! I've put you mice on ice, and you both got creamed! Who won? You decide! AWESOME (slurp) RAP (crunch) BATTLES! Who won? Nesquik Bunny Trix Rabbit Blue Bunny hint for next battle: Zipping my foot into your pelvis so you can't even compete Trivia *Every rapper in this battle has an actual name: Nesquik Bunny is Quicky, Trix Rabbit is Tricks, and Blue Bunny is Blu. Creative names, I know. Category:Blog posts